


Dragon Scales

by pallysuune



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Liam is an ass but I love him, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallysuune/pseuds/pallysuune
Summary: A collection of one shots of various length centered around the Shang Dragon, Liam Ironarm.
Relationships: Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/Liam Ironarm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. What next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam has followed the Lioness to the Roof of the World, and all the way back to her home kingdom. Now he isn't sure how to say he wants to keep going with her.

“What will you be doin’ now?”

Liam glanced over his shoulder, eyes a pale crystal until he saw who it was coming up behind him. He hadn’t expected to be joined when he’d slid out of George’s Port Caynn abode, and didn’t always take well to being surprised. He’d gone out to a spot near the port, sitting on a low stone wall to watch the dying sunlight glint off the water as dock workers called out to each other down below. Of course, though, he shouldn’t have been surprised that, when in the house of the Rogue, his exit had been noticed. 

George moved to lean against the wall, waiting patiently for an answer. It was a good question, and one more than a few people had likely been wondering. 

He’d told Alanna he’d go with her to the Roof of the World to get the Dominion Jewel. He’d followed through with that. And now that they were no longer together, he had little reason to keep lingering around. He was a notorious wanderer. It was likely expected for him to leave now that the Lioness was back in her home territory. And yet, he found himself reluctant to leave. Despite how spectacularly he and Alanna had imploded, he still did care about her. Loved her. In a slightly less sentimental way, too, going on this quest with her had been one of the few really important things he’d done in a long while. He mostly just drifted about in recent times. But going with her had given him a sense of purpose, even if only for a short time. He didn’t want to lose that just as he didn’t want to lose _her._

When he didn’t answer, George glanced out at the bay. “You could always come along to Corus. Have you ever been there?” He said it so casually, so nonchalantly, Liam knew it was anything but. 

His eyes darkened to a warmer blue. “I have, but it’s been a long time.”

“And it’s like as not a different kind of place with a coronation ‘round the corner,” George hummed. Giving him an excuse. Liam couldn’t say he was going to stay with Alanna a little longer. He couldn’t look after her. She wasn’t his to look after. But that was a perfectly reasonable explanation for why he’d come along to Corus. 

Liam wasn’t sure if he should be thankful for George giving him the excuse, or damn him for it. Either way, it was a little unnerving that the Rogue knew him so well after such a short time. 

“Seems like it could be worth seeing,” he smiled. It faded quickly. One of the reasons he wanted to go was concern. Roger of Conte was not a man to be played with, especially not after being brought back from death by Alanna’s own twin. Liam didn’t trust the man in the slightest, and it wasn’t entirely because of his magic. But he knew how Alanna would react if he said anything being worried about her. Still, he would be able to sleep easier if he went to keep an eye on things, whether she would appreciate that or not. 

George turned, leaning back against the wall, his gaze cast back toward the house. “I’m not goin’ to ask what happened between the two of you, but I’ve known the lass a long while, and believe me when I say she’ll be glad to have you along.” 

Liam wasn’t so sure about that, but there was something comforting about having George say it. 

“Well, then. Guess I’ll be riding along when you all leave for the capital.”


	2. Wrestling (Liam/Alanna ~ smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun time between Alanna and Liam

“Don’t you ever get tired of turning everything into a fight?” he teased. 

Alanna, pinned down on the bed under his weight, glared up at him in a huff, her cheeks pink. Liam grinned, then leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose. “Why such a scary look, kitten?”

“I had you,” she frowned. Liam snorted a soft laugh before he could stop himself. Were she any one else, he’d have said she was pouting at him. 

They’d decided to take an extra day at the inn just before the Sarain border so they could make sure they had everything they needed. There wouldn’t be any place to restock once they crossed into the war-torn country. It had also given them a little bit of an excuse to rest some. Liam had taken advantage of it to do a longer-than-usual workout routine after finishing his lessons with the little Lioness, and then returned to their room to take a bath. It was as he was drying off after that she ambushed him. 

Which led to the brief wrestling match, and explained why he was know straddling her, stark naked, on their bed as she frowned up at him. As if she was disappointed he had the audacity to win. 

“I could let you win next time,” he offered wickedly, teasing her. 

Her glare became even more thunderous. “Don’t you dare.”

Liam laughed again, dipping his head to kiss her, deep and lingering. He let go of her hands, letting her wrap her arms around him and return it. It didn't take long before her teeth were plucking at his lip, and he tried his best to hold back the chuckle that rumbled through his chest. Her hands slid down his back, nails digging into hard, corded muscles. He groaned softly. 

She bucked sharply, suddenly, wiggling out from under him as he paused in surprise. She gathered her legs up under her and pounced again, pushing him back onto the bed. Liam rolled her without even thinking, pushing her down beneath him once more, this time on her stomach. She huffed into the bed. As much as he teased her about turning things into a fight he had to admit he liked it. It was fun. And just how much he enjoyed it was enjoyed it was rather obvious from the press of his stiffening cock against her backside. She felt it too, grinding back against him to tease, and drawing a deep groan from his chest. 

"Is that what you're wanting, kitten?" he purred, rutting against her clothed ass, admiring the view.

"Are you really going to make me ask for it?" she snarled back, sounding indignant. 

Liam laughed softly, leaning down to press a kiss behind her ear. "I could. Could be fun." She growled wordlessly beneath him, and he chuckled again. He wouldn't actually make her do that, but she was just too fun to tease. He didn’t say any more, though, deciding it was more interesting to nibble along the back of her neck as he began to pull at her clothes. It didn’t take her long to begin wiggling again, this time trying to help him with her tunic. 

“You know, this would be easier if you got up,” she huffed. 

Liam laughed, sitting back in order to pull her tunic over her head and drop it beside the bed. “Yeah, but it wouldn’t be as much fun.” He was fairly sure, if he could see her, Alanna would have rolled her eyes at him. 

Still, there was only so much teasing even he could handle, and in short order they’d both shed all their clothes. Once more, Alanna pushed him down, and this time Liam laughed and let her, settling with his hands on her hips as she climbed over him. She was lovely in a way no delicate lady could ever match in his eyes. All hard muscle and warm skin, a roadmap of scars telling a lifetime of stories across her. She ground against him, her slick heat teasing him, tempting as she got her revenge for all of his playfulness earlier. He hummed softly, splaying a hand over her stomach, his breath hitching as she sought her pleasure against him. 

She shifted her hips, sinking down onto his cock with a groan. Her nails dug into his arms as she took him. He bit his lip, his hands dropping back to her hips, holding on to her tightly, keeping her steady as he bucked up into her, chasing pleasure for them both. 

When they both slumped, sated, to the bed, tangled together, Liam ran his fingers gently to her hair and pressed a kiss to her temple. All the fight seemed to have gone out of his kitten, not that he minded. As much as he enjoyed the playful fighting, he enjoyed moments like this immensely. Those soft moments together. He didn’t tell her it, but he would enjoy it for as long as he could.


	3. Mastery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test of mastery is something all Shang go through, and Liam has come through it a little better than most

The Shang way emphasized hard work. They cared less for born talent and more for determination. Someone born skilled could easily fall into the trap of relying on that talent while their peers succeeded through their perseverance. When one had both, however, there was nothing they could not do. The boy Liam had both. At three, the Shang Bear looked him over and declared he ‘might do’, and the lad had hounded his father until the man finally agreed to send him off. He didn’t want a farmer’s life. He wanted to learn, to see the world, to be something more. It was hard, at only three, to know what one wanted, but once he made the decision, he never looked back. For eighteen years, he devoted himself to it, taking each punch and kick, each hit, each punishing bit of training. 

A student of Shang did not decide when they became a master. When those who taught them and knew them best thought they were prepared, mentally and physically, they were told they could try for their mastery. The Shang had no Chamber, no magical or godly test. There was just a student and their masters. It was seen as the purest sort of contest there could be. The Masters high standards guaranteed only the best succeeded. 

Liam sat on the packed earth of the courtyard, applying a poultice of herbs to several purple-black bruises on his arm and binding it in place with clean bandages. His lip was split, his nose broken, and he had a few other bruises, but he was far better off than most who just came through their trials. He knew none of the Masters would take it easy on any student, so the fact that he’d come through so well was a testament to the hard work he’d put in for so long. He couldn’t imagine that he hadn’t passed his ordeal, considering he’d knocked out one of the masters in the sparring portion. It was particularly satisfying, since it was one of the ones who had given him the most trouble over the years - his staff instructor who, when he was young, had often told him he didn’t have what it took to make it as a Shang, that he would be a student forever, until he was made to leave. Liam was more than slightly amused by how easily the man had actually gone down. 

He took a breath and let it out slowly, feeling his ribs ache with the motion. He’d be sore for days, but it didn’t bother him. He’d been sore off and on for the last eighteen years, so it was hardly new. And he’d be happy to accept the pains knowing he had gotten through the trial. 

The sound of footsteps behind him made him pause in his bandaging and glance over his shoulder. A grin hooked his lips as he saw the compact woman with lively, dark eyes and short, tightly curled hair as she approached him. 

“You’ve caused a fuss, as usual,” said Eda Bell, the Wildcat, and the woman who had instructed him in kickboxing for years. He had always liked her. She was blunt in a way he appreciated, and a good teacher overall. He’d often thought of himself as her favorite student. She circled around in front of him and grabbed his chin gently, tipping his head back to look at the scraps of bandages stuffed into his nostrils to stop the bleeding and his freshly crooked nose. It almost looked like she approved. “Knocking out Havar? Half the school has heard about it already.” 

Liam grinned even wider, completely unrepentant. 

With a soft snort, Eda released him, crouching down, watching as Liam returned to taking care of his bruises. “So, you’ll be heading off once you’ve got your title in hand?”

“That’s the plan,” he said without looking up, his voice slightly nasally. 

“You’ll enjoy it. This place has always been too small for you.”

He paused a moment, raising his head to look up at her thoughtfully. It was unusual for her to be so complimentary. Maybe it was because he was leaving? She wasn’t wrong, though. The older he got, the more he felt caged in by the monastery. There was far more out there that he wanted to see and experience. The sooner he left so he could, the better, in his mind. 

He didn’t say anything, but whatever she saw in his face seemed to satisfy Eda. The older woman nodded, her eyes lingering on him. She smiled again. “They really did choose the perfect title for you.”

That got his attention and he froze, eyes widening slightly. “They’ve already settled on it?” 

Eda nodded. “They’ll be announcing it soon, I suspect.” His expression lit up in excitement, and she couldn’t help but laugh at him as she straightened up again. “Finish patching yourself up. You’ll want to be presentable when they do.” 

“Yes, Master,” he grinned up at her, eyes warm with excitement and pride, before he turned his full attention back to his herbs and his bandages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fun writing Liam and Eda. I might write a small chapter from her point of view about him, since she's arguably one of the people who knew him best.


	4. A Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in Carthak, Liam comes across a boy he thinks might make it in Shang. While initially just planning to talk to the boy's family and send word back to the Masters before continuing his journey, he changes his mind quickly once he meets the lad's mother.

Carthak was hot. 

Maren had never been a cold climate, more temperate than anything else, though it could be warm in the south, but it had nothing on the heat that beat down on Carthak. It was that difference that made the travel appealing. The experience of that baking warmth on his skin, the sounds and sights of the markets in Thak City, the creatures that lived along the Zekoi river, curling through it all. It was all new, all interesting, and Liam drank it all in with the enthusiasm of a man who had only ever wanted to spend his life traveling. 

He had traded the tight, heavy fashions of many of the Northern countries in favor of something more fitting the weather. Even with the loose, lightweight and somewhat colorful clothes, so similar to those people wore around him, he looked distinctly out of place. Enough so that he drew curious looks from passerbys. His skin was too fair for the climate, and the red of a sunburn had already begun to highlight the bridge of his nose and the height of his cheeks. He was smart enough to keep a shawl over his head, at least, to protect his neck and head from the beating sun. The Shang Dragon perched lightly on a short wall beside a winding track of canal the river was funneled into as it curled through the city, sipping near absentmindedly on a bamboo cup of water. 

Beneath him, he watched a crocodile slide through the water slowly, completely unconcerned with the presence of humanity nearby. An interesting balance between the bustling life around the market and the potential danger that lingered nearby. 

He sipped from the bamboo cup, eyes bleached pale as he glanced over the market, watching people mill about. The market sprawled before him, filled with people, bustling with life and conversation and music. In the shadows of stalls, dogs lazed out of the sun, meant to be protecting the goods from theives but looking far too hot to be bothered. 

Liam slid off the low wall, beginning to stroll along. Despite the casual air, he'd seen something that had gotten his interest - a lad, no more than four or five, sneaking fruit from a seller, without being spotted by either the man's watchful eye or that of the hound laying under his table. A rather impressive skill for a lad so young. And a sad one, knowing he likely learned it from necessity. 

The boy glanced suspiciously his way as he strolled closer, but apparently decided the foreigner wasn't a danger. He reached for another pomegranate from the table. Liam's hand snapped out, fingers curling around the boy's wrist, stopping him mid-motion. It was this that finally got the hound's attention, and the dog came to his feet, barking. The keeper of the stall turned to them, his eyes falling to the boy and he began to yell in a language Liam didn't know. 

He pulled a silver coin from his pocket. The glint of it shut the shopkeeper up, greedy eyes locked on the money. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to startle your dog," Liam said with an easy smile. He laid the coin very clearly on the table. "For your trouble, sir."

The boy was trying to tug away from him, but his grip stayed firm. Gently , he towed him away to a quiet spot in the shade of a building. "Do you speak Common, lad?" he asked.

"Let go!" The boy leaned as far back as his short arm would allow, kicking up high enough that his bare toes hit Liam's forearm. The Dragon just arched a brow. "Where's your mother or father?" He asked, trying again.

The boy stopped trying to pull away and just dropped, going completely dead-weight in Liam's grip. He kept him up just fine, though, waiting patiently until the boy sighed. "Mama's at the docks." 

"Then let's go find her." The boy whined in answer, but only slightly fought as Liam began to pull him in that direction. 

Even before the lad pointed her out among a group of doxies, Liam had noticed the resemblance. Though he'd thought she might be a sister. She was young, and very thin. She watched as Liam brought the boy over. She spoke first when he reached her. "If you're going to offer to buy 'im, you should know he bites first."

Liam's brows shot up before. Slavery was legal in Carthak, he knew, but he hadn't expected that to be the woman's first response to seeing her son being brought to her by a stranger. His eyes darkened to a deep emerald in the span of a blink. He'd been going to offer to take the child to Maren, to train in Shang, but now…

"Does he have the Gift?" he asked instead. 

The woman hesitated, he could practically see her mind working, trying to decide what the right answer was. "No," she said eventually. He got the impression she was telling the truth. Good. 

He slid a hand under the light, flowing outer jacket he wore to the back of his belt, where his purse was. After a second, he just took the whole thing and held it in front of him, weighing it in his hand where the woman could see. Her eyes locked in on it. At last, he offered the whole bag. "I'll be taking him with me."

The woman took it quickly from his hand, her eyes dropping to her son with something like regret before returning to Liam. "Good day to you then." And she turned to stalk away. 

The lad, who'd been stunned into silence the whole while, suddenly began screaming and crying, yelling for the mother who didn't even look back, but hitched her shoulders up around her ears and walked faster. Liam dropped to his knees in front of him, taking the lad by the shoulders. "Here now, listen to me. It'll be alright."

"It's not! You're taking me to be a slave!" the boy wailed, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"I'm not." At the firm tone of his voice, the boy quieted to hiccups, frowning at him, clearly not understanding. "What's your name lad?"

"...Malak…"

"Malak, my name is Liam. I'm a Shang Master, and I'm going to take you to Maren to become one too."

The boy was silent for a second before puffing out his narrow chest. "Shang don't pay for people," he said, with all the certainty only a child could have. 

Liam smiled. He liked this lad already. "They don't. But if I'm not wrong, your Mama's got other kids, doesn't she?" Malak gave a slow nod. It just confirmed what Liam suspected. It wasn't unusual for a doxie to have a few children. How many more would she have to sell before they were grown just to have food? "That money will make sure they've got food on the table for a while to come."

"So you didn' tell her you was Shang for a reason?"

Smart lad. Liam nodded again, finally standing up straight again. He had been planning on going down to Siraj learn some of the traditional combats there that weren't taught in Shang, but he couldn't very well do that now. The boy needed to be taken back to the monastery, where he could learn. And even if he never became a master, he had better chances there than where he was. 

Instead of taking him by the wrist again as he had before, Liam offered his hand to him. "Come on, lad. Let's see if any ships are headed for Tyra."


	5. Only Lioness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After putting Alanna to bed, Liam considers why it's best she remain only the Lioness to him now, and why they can't work.

The group had retired to Myles library after dinner. Any discussions about the Jewel or the Coronation, or any other serious topic was set aside in favor of just trading stories and enjoying company. At some point in the night, Alanna fell asleep in her chair. Liam carried her to bed. Kissing her forehead, he whispered, “Sleep well, Lioness.”

“I don’t _like_ being ‘Lioness’ to you.” He pretended not to hear her, gently shutting the door of her room behind him. 

To be honest, he didn’t want her to just be ‘Lioness’ either. He missed when things were good between them. But he was also smart enough to know that it couldn't go back to the way it was. They’d both done too much, said too much. He wasn’t about to say that he was blameless in all of it, either. He’d said some awful things to her. He’d made her cry. He’d been calloused and let his own temper and fears get the better of him. He’d had no right to try to forbid her from something, not even if he’d said it in his frustration over her complete disregard for her own life. 

He wasn’t the only one who’d done things wrong, though. She’d snapped at him when she lost her temper, said sharp things. Words they could have worked through, perhaps, but she’d had her cat use magic on him, knowing how deeply afraid of magic he was. She’d _seen_ the effect magic had on him. And it didn’t matter to her. Her goals had been more important than hurting him. And, perhaps even worse than that, was that he couldn’t trust her not to do it again if they were ever at odds. 

And then, to add nails in the coffin, when she’d returned, she’d not even considered that she’d done anything wrong. She’d accused him of being angry that she’d done something he couldn’t. It had nothing to do with that. It had to do with the fact that she allowed her cat to use magic on him, knowing it was about the worst thing she could do to him. 

It was better for them to be friends. They weren’t good together. Under stress, they both got snappy, and it fed off each other until they were in arguments they couldn’t take back. Until someone did something unforgivable. 

It was more than that, too. Alanna was still so young. She had her life ahead of her. She could have a husband and children and everything she wanted. None of those were things Liam could give her. He felt it creeping up on him. He was older than any Dragon in a hundred years and he knew, somehow, that it wouldn’t last much longer. The Lioness was a sign of change, as sure as the sun would continue to rise. If his destiny was to die helping that change, then it’d be worth it. 

So he just shut the door behind him, pretending he hadn’t heard her say anything. It was better that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the random little bits for Liam. If you have any ideas or would like to see me write something for him, please just let me know.


End file.
